iylanomiconfandomcom-20200215-history
Postjam Beach
Postjam Beach is a city of around 87 000 people located on the continent of Wendovia. The city is a major hub for Wendovian Spice Trade along with being famous for its impressive city planning and architecture. The city's most famous features however are probably its illustrious masoned canals. It maintains a noble family of the first 4 families that founded the city, the Montagues, the Capulets, the Da Othellos, and the Da Iagos. Layout The city has 1 main road that leads through the center of town. The city itself has its districts largely on distinct islands. They were constructed a la Tenochtitlan with chinampas and so the city has a network of canals throughout. There are no walls, just numerous towers and large quays on the major shores. Every city block has a fountain for clean water, seen by many across the torus as an incredible luxury. Each home is equiped with a toilet tho that operates by pouring water down it to "flush". The cities sewers empty into a large marsh to the North of town and the pumps are operated by a very large clock-like pump. It is wound up when needed by huge water wheels that are powered by the river. The mechanism itself is located just outside the marsh as up until then, the sewer pipes flow downhill and are then brought up to the surface. Demographics As Postjam Beach is a frontier city, its demographics are skewed heavily toward human. It is however unique in being one of the most culturally diverse cities in Wendovia. Around 64% of the people are Human, 17% Gothe, 15% Dwarf, and 9% Kobold. This data comes from an official census taken by the government of Postjam Beach that asked "what do you identify yourself with" and listed the 4 races as the only options. It is well known that interbreeding is very widely practiced in Wendovia and so it should be taken into consideration when thinking about what race the populous is. Most of the residents are "Workers for Hire" a concept that while currently unique to Postjam Beach and its "Immediate Vicinity Dependencies" whereby huge portions of the population belong to a large union-esque government run organization. They volunterily give data about their weight, height, muscle mass, lifting ability, intelligence, skills, etc. and when businesses need workers they go to employment offices run by the organization (called the Postjam Beach Laborers Coalition) and can select workers. The rest are mostly traders and masons. There are notably no farmers as there is no arable land in the city. Government The government of Postjam Beach is unable to be severed from the government of the surrounding towns. See Government of the United Municipalities for more info. The city government itself is largely under the sway of guilds. Elections happen every 6 years and the candidates allowed to run must be from noble families but are selected by the people in an STV style election. Due to the recent construction of the canals, sewer, and fountains throughout Postjam Beach, known as the Postjam Beach Waterstuff Project, taxes were raised on ships and goods passing through the city. This has caused a jump in black market activity and large scale corruption in the government. The Postjam Beach Laborers Coalition has decreased is at ~2/3 of what it was before the Waterstuff Project. There are currently large fears that the city could devolve into a situation similar to Arbornob. Category:Book 3 Category:Wendovia Category:Postjam Category:Wendovian Cities